1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soft-top for a motor vehicle.
2. Background Art
Soft-tops are used for covering and uncovering the interior of a motor vehicle. Soft-tops find application for lightweight sport vehicles whose fabric cover may be completely removed from the vehicle and stowed in the vehicle interior. Certain soft-top systems include a hoop support which clamps the cover. The hoop beam may also be disconnected and stowed separately. Operating such systems is complicated because many different parts must be handled to open the soft-top. Additionally, such soft-tops are securely stowed in the vehicle interior with difficulty on account of the many individual parts.
Certain systems include a rollover cover or Z-fold is used. However, in such systems a relatively large space for the functional parts and the stored soft-top must be reserved in the vehicle. The functional parts are either visible or concealed by a separate flap and/or a cover.